No Peace
by tzaya
Summary: Don't get him wrong, this was exactly the position they were in when they went to bed hours ago— but one thing Shizuo wished for was Izaya to get the fuck off of him after the first fifteen minutes. (raijindays)


_It happened again._

Shizuo fluttered his eyes opened, beads of sweat rolling down the temple of his head, and he brought a hand up to wipe them off. The hand that he could actually use, considering Izaya was making it rather hard for him to move the other one, with his head resting on Shizuo's arm. Don't get him wrong, this was exactly the position they were in when they went to bed hours ago— but one thing Shizuo wished for was Izaya to get the fuck off of him after the first fifteen minutes.

No, don't get him wrong on _this_ either, they were **not** together.

Approximately two hours ago, if he recalled correctly with his hazy mind, Izaya was being annoying by latching on to him as a prank. If he was to give in to his temper, he would've thrown that expensive bonsai tree to Izaya's head, or rip off the whole room and throw that at Izaya, or break the his arms, or-

He couldn't help but emit a sigh. Kadota just _had_ to remind him that he was trying to go on a calm spree, and Shinra convinced him further by saying he'd get the whole school in trouble at this expensive resort they were staying at for their three days and two nights school trip. Shizuo would like to cause no trouble if he could, especially when he'd done enough damage to the school every day.

"Shit…"

It was hot.

Extremely hot, even with the air conditioner on.

Why did he have to be in the same room as Izaya? At times like this, he wished he didn't know Shinra, although he wouldn't like to be in another room either. People would definitely stay away from him. Remind him that he's a monster. Perhaps what's best was for him to sleep outside. Yes. That's it. As uncomfortable as it would be lying on the hard, wooden floor (he'd rather sleep on tatami floor) outside, the night air would cool him down.

Izaya would probably end up finding him if he stays in the room. That bastard seemed to always have no trouble locating him even when he hid.

Shizuo started with the troublesome arms, circling his fingers around the frail-looking wrists, and he pried himself away from Izaya's clutch. If anyone thought he was going to be careful, they'd be dead wrong. He thought he heard a snap once but it didn't matter. Izaya should've seen what was coming when he decided to glue himself to Shizuo for two straight hours. Speaking of the devil, Izaya shifted in pain, brows knitting and face contorted in discomfort. Shizuo paid no heed to that, instead letting Izaya's arms fall back to his sides, _ignoring_ how those nimble fingers that belonged to his enemy brushed across his yukata in the process.

 _Now, the head._

Not that difficult, Shizuo thought as he sat up, knowing well the pillow would catch Izaya's head. Only what he didn't take into account was Izaya waking up from the shock. He was probably dreaming of falling, Shizuo mused to himself.

"Did you have a good sleep?"

The right corner of his lips curled up, but it was that of an annoyed smile, hand rubbing at the sweat that accumulated on the nape of his neck.

"Am I still dreaming, or is Shizu-chan acting sweet?" Izaya asked, remains of sleep stayed in his droopy eyes.

"Fuck you mean I'm acting sweet! Especially after you clung to me like there was no tomorrow. It was so fucking hot. You did this yesterday too!"

"Hot and bothered?"

"I'm 99.9% sure that it's not in the way you're thinking."

"What about that 1%? Ah! So it's because of me that Shizu-chan's soaked. I thought he went for a bath and didn't know how to dry himself. I was going to offer to do it for him!"

Izaya breathed out a small fit of laughter, provoking Shizuo the way he always did, and he never failed to, this time included. Shizuo immediately went for the collar of Izaya's dark blue yukata, bunching up the fabric in his fist and pinning Izaya down on the futon as he seethed in rage. Would this bastard ever shut up? All Shizuo wanted was a good sleep. This was supposed to be a stress relief trip for God's sake!

"Ow."

Those crimson eyes that he always hated were slanted in slight pain before they were back to being full-sized, staring at him with a little hint of surprise. If Shizuo had moved his arm a bit to the right, he probably would've felt how fast Izaya's heart was beating, but there was no way of him knowing that.

"Are you sure that it's not the way I tho—"

The nerve this person had to still be joking around!

"You piss me off," was all Shizuo could mutter, releasing the grip he had on Izaya and throwing Izaya down at the same time. He needed to cool down.

Cool down.

"Shizu-chan!"

Cool down, yes.

"Where are you going?"

Cool.

"Down."

Okay, he didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Down? Are you going to dig a hole and hide in it like ostriches? Don't you know that it's not true?" Izaya replied. His voice was getting lower and lower, and by the time he was out, door slid shut behind him, he couldn't hear even a trace of the annoying voice. With this, he exhaled a sigh of relief. The night air was cool as he'd expected.

Shizuo sat down, legs crossed on the floor, looking up at the stars in the sky. It would be nice to smoke right then, but his pack of cigarette was in his bag back in the room. He definitely didn't want to see Izaya again just to get it. He'd have to settle with whatever he had at the moment.

And that was the nature, silence with occasional sounds of crickets, and him.

It was nice.

It was the peace he needed.

Shutting his eyes, he leaned back against the door with his head lolling to the side, and he stayed there, trying hard to listen to the faint noises of the sloshing water from the river not too far from where he was, and of course, the noise of the leaves of the trees being blown by the wind as well. These were the kinds of things that he preferred. Shizuo couldn't help but to smile.

.

.

" _Oh? Shizu-chan."_

 _._

" _Are you asleep?"_

 _._

" _Of course, a beast should sleep solitarily."_

 _._

" _Oya oya, you must be happy. You're even smiling. Do you want to get away from me that much?"_

 _._

" _Shizuo."_

 _._

 _._

"Shizuo."

"Shizuo!"

First it was hot, now it was loud. Why couldn't everyone just let him sleep? Shizuo frowned, squinting when he opened his eyes. It was definitely brighter now. There were people walking about on the ground which were empty just moments ago before he rested. Moments… ago? It took him a while to register everything, and when he did, he noticed that the sun was up. So he'd really fallen asleep when he was enjoying the peaceful time outside.

Another thing he didn't fail to notice was the blanket that was covering his body when he moved, the soft fabric rubbing against his slightly cold skin. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to sleep in just a yukata in winter. His body's temperature was usually high, so he didn't think much of taking anything else with him last night.

"Did you sleep here last night?" Kadota asked.

"It was too hot inside. Izaya was sticking to me. Ungh, my body's a bit stiff."

"Of course, you were sleeping in a sitting positi—," Shinra started, but was cut off by Kadota.

"Wait, did you say Izaya…?"

"Yeah. Bastard's annoying even at night."

"Well— Shizuo…"

"What?"

Following Kadota's gaze, Shizuo turned his head to see a familiar mop of raven hair nudged into his side. He couldn't see the face but he had a pretty good guess of who it could be.

"And I don't know if I should tell you this, too, but your face… maybe you should take a look, Shizuo."

The first thing he saw when the phone screen was held up to him was the doodles that were all over his face.

"…"

"IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"I knew that would happen. Maybe we should've separated them first?" Kadota stepped away from the raging lion –not wanting to be involved in this fight— and Izaya who was about to be eaten, and back to Shinra's side.

"At least I got a good picture~ Celty would love to see this!"

"What?"

"I took it. Look," Shinra showed Kadota the picture he took on his phone, one of Shizuo sleeping with Izaya also deep in sleep, next to Shizuo and head snuggled into Shizuo's side, "the key point here is Izaya's arm. It's draped on Shizuo's abdomen."

"I want the picture! Send it to me, Shinra!" Izaya chirped in when he ran past by his two friends, Shizuo following suit behind him.

"Okay! Kyohei, do you want the picture?"

"No, thanks."


End file.
